Transceiver units are utilized to send and receive signals over a medium. The transceiver unit may include a “Reset” button and a “Reload” button. The Reload button on a transceiver unit may be physically inaccessible when the transceiver unit is placed inside an enclosure (for example for weatherproofing) and/or on a remote location, such as a roof or tower.
One method of attempting to position the Reload button in a more conveniently accessible location is to have one of the power wires of a two wired system that is connected to the transceiver unit be dedicated to the Reload button information. However, this method is disadvantageous, because removing one of the dedicated power wires reduces reliability in providing data and power to the transceiver unit. Another problem is that the such method is not compatible with the utilizing an Ethernet cable that complies with the EEE 802.3af standard.
A need therefore exists for a method and apparatus for remotely triggering the reload button function of a transceiver unit that is positioned in a location that is not easily accessible.